


Начало конца

by faulesreh



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faulesreh/pseuds/faulesreh
Summary: Один и тот же исход, чтобы я не сделал. Он преследует меня, как бы я не хотел его изменить.
Kudos: 1





	Начало конца

> _— Братик! Братик! Поиграй со мной!_  
>  _— Я делаю домашку, отстань._  
>  _— Тебе это нравится?_  
>  _— Не нравится, но я должен это делать._  
>  _— Ха? Тогда поиграй со мной!_  
>  _— Заткнись…_   
>   
>   
> И всё-таки мне тогда пришлось играть с ней, иначе бы она расплакалась и рассказала всё маме.   
>   
> Примерно на середине прогулки Момо поделилась, что будет учиться плавать с отцом. Я не придал этому столь масштабное значение. Сам плавать никогда не умел, да и учиться этому не собирался.   
>   
> Так или иначе, оно мне не нужно. Контактировать с водой, если быть точнее, с открытыми водоёмами я не хотел бы.   
>   
>   
> _— Я слышал, что они так и не обнаружили тело…_   
>   
>   
> Как сейчас помню, в груди так сильно сжало после этих слов.   
>   
> Я не плакал, хотя в горле и встал противный комок, ведь Момо была рядом. Сестре нужна поддержка, а не мои жалкие слёзы от осознания, что я не мог ничего сделать.   
>   
> Кулачки девочки были сжаты, а сама она опустила голову, лишь бы не смотреть на фотографию отца, лишь бы не вызвать новый поток слёз, которые, казалось, должны были давно уже кончиться.   
>   
> Интересно, сколько уже прошло с его смерти на тот момент? Если мне не изменяет память, дня три-четыре.   
>   
>   
> _— Это моя вина…_  
>  _— Это не так, — осторожно беру сестру за руку,_  
>  _— Всё хорошо, я защищу…_   
>   
>   
> «Не защитил. Не защитил. Не защитил, не защитил... **_не защитил_** » — отдавалось в голове странным эхом. Даже зажимая уши руками слышу этот отвратительный шёпот, раздирающий сознание.   
>   
> Я не смог помочь последнему своему самому дорогому человеку, который на данный момент, летит с крыши, роняя слёзы, будто в замедленной съёмке.   
>   
> Не замечаю, как и у самого меня из глаз льётся солоноватая жидкость. Я бы и не заметил, что кричу, если бы не заболело так сильно горло.   
>   
> Все звуки слышны отстранёно, лишь тот мерзкий шёпот и смех мальчишки, чьим телом сейчас управляет чёртов змей, доносится до сознания.   
>   
> Это уже _третья смерть_ дорогого мне человека. Единственного, что оставался со мной несмотря ни на что…   
>   
>   
> _— Ками-сама, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс предотвратить это…_  
>  _— Шинтаро! - мелькнул красный шарф._


End file.
